In the prior art, the electric card fastener, disclosed in the Taiwan Patent No. 545747, configured to a circuit board, includes: a connector, configured on the circuit board, having a non-conduct body and a slot disposed in front of the non-conduct body, wherein a plurality of terminals are disposed in the slot; an electric card with its front end inserted in the slot, wherein a lock portion is disposed on the electric card; and at least one hook member, made of plastic material in one-piece shape with hooks extending upward, configured on the circuit board apart from the connector, wherein the hook portion hooks the lock portion for fastening the circuit board.
The conventional electric card fastener can fasten the lock portion of the electric card by the hooks of the hook members so as to fasten the electric card. However, the fastener is made of plastic material and the electric card is restricted in the hook member by compulsion when using. Since the conventional fastener only adapts small hook to fasten the lock portion of the electric card, after multiple uses (detachment), the electric card or the hook member may wear and crack down and be hard to replace due to its plastic material. Therefore, when shaking, the electric card might flip upward. Moreover, since the conventional fastener is made of plastic material, the hook member can not be used for ground connection if there is any grounding circuit on the circuit board. Accordingly, the conventional fastener can hardly meet users' needs.